1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pulp washer for washing effluents from a fiber suspension, and, more particularly, to a shower for such a washer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A pulp washer is used to wash effluents from a fiber suspension used in a paper-making machine to make a fiber web such as paper. A fiber suspension with a predetermined basis weight is transported into the washer where effluents in the fiber suspension are typically separated from the fiber suspension through drainage via gravitational force and centrifugal forces. The fiber suspension is normally carried by a wire through the washer. One or more showers which extend across the width of the wire in a direction transverse to the running direction are used to jet a fluid against the fiber suspension which is used to dilute and wash the fiber suspension.
A shower as described above typically includes a pipe with a plurality of holes formed therein through which the cleaning liquid flows. The cleaning liquid is ejected directly from each hole and impinges upon the fiber suspension. Thus, a typical shower ejects a large number of relatively small diameter or fan shaped streams of liquid against the fiber suspension. Separate and discrete streams of jetted liquid may result in mixing and displacement of the fibers within the fiber suspension to an undesirable degree.
Additionally, with a shower as described above, the impingement angle of each jet of cleaning liquid relative to the fiber suspension is predetermined and fixed. However, for different applications and types of fiber suspension, it may be desirable to change the impingement angle between the jets of liquid and the fiber suspension.
What is needed in the art is an effluent shower for a pulp washer which is cheaper and easier to construct, provides a uniform and variable jet which impinges upon the fiber suspension, and allows the jet to impinge upon the fiber suspension at an adjustable angle.